elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ritual of the Sun
The Ritual of the Sun is a one of the quests in the main questline of needed to complete the quest "The Skaal Test of Loyalty." Background As part of the main quest, "The Skaal Test of Loyalty," this quest requires the Nerevarine to find and activate the sun stone, with the help of The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer and the map. The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer This is the extract of the book The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer that is relevant to this quest: Aevar was tired, for the Sun would only burn, and the Winds would not yet cool him, but he rested briefly in the shade of the Trees. His legs were weary and his eyes heavy, but he continued on, traveling to the Sun Stone. Again, the All-Maker spoke. "The gentle warmth of the Sun is stolen, so now it only burns. Free the Sun from the Halls of Penumbra." And so Aevar walked west, over the frozen lands until he reached the Halls of Penumbra. The air inside was thick and heavy, and he could see no farther than the end of his arm. Still, he felt his way along the walls, though he heard the shuffling of feet and knew that this place held the Unholy Beasts who would tear his flesh and eat his bones. For hours he crept along, until he saw a faint glow far at the end of the hall. There, from behind a sheet of perfect ice, came a glow so bright he had to shut his eyes, lest they be forever blinded. He plucked the flaming eye from one of the Unholy Beasts and threw it at the ice with all his might. A small crack appeared in the ice, then grew larger. Slowly, the light crept out between the cracks, widening them, splitting the ice wall into pieces. With a deafening crack, the wall crumbled, and the light rushed over Aevar and through the Halls. He heard the shrieks of the Unholy Beasts as they were blinded and burned. He ran out of the Halls, following the light, and collapsed on the ground outside. When he was able to rise again, the Sun again warmed him, and he was glad for that. He traveled back to the Sun Stone, where the All-Maker spoke to him. "The Gift of the Sun is the Skaal's once again. It will warm them and give them light." Objectives *Activate the sun stone *Find the Halls of Penumbra and explore it *Defeat the Lightkeeper Grahl and retrieve the Flaming Eye of the Lightkeeper *Activate the bright wall of ice *Return to the sun stone and activate it once more Walkthrough The sun stone The sun stone is located in the southeastern region of Solstheim, south of the Skogsdrake Barrow, and northeast of Fort Frostmoth. Once the stone is activated, the Nerevarine receives a message: "Go to the west and free the warm Sun from the Halls of Penumbra." They must then, find the Halls of Penumbra to the west of the stone. Halls of Penumbra :Note: The hall is in complete darkness, and the use of a Light or a Night-Eye spell, or torches or lanterns may be needed. Several draugrs are guarding treasure chests. While exploring the cavern, the Hero will receive a journal entry about a light source. The light source will be at the end of the tunnel, there, the dwelling of the unique lightkeeper grahl can be found. The grahl must be defeated and the Flaming Eye of the Lightkeeper looted from its corpse. The bright ice wall must be activated. The Hero throws the Flaming Eye of the Lightkeeper at the wall destroying it the process. The light imprisoned within is released, lighting up the whole cave. Restoring the Sun Stone The Nerevarine must now, return to the Sun Stone and activate it once again, and it will start to glow. Journal fr:Le rituel du soleil ru:Обряд Солнца